Chapter 13: Fight Another Day
Chapter 12 We reached the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, and I turned the ADAV back into a briefcase and put it away. We reached the top of the hill to find camp as it always was, nothing had changed in the normal schedule. I went down the hill and headed towards the Big House. Jason and Piper met us on the way there, but said nothing seeming to capture the mood. They sent someone to get Leo. Chiron met us at the Big House. He climbed into his wheelchair and led us inside to the war room. Leo showed up a little later and we told the story of what happened. Steve brought out the vial with the Thorn inside. Chiron told him to keep it, it was his trophy. Leo and Jason perked up at the mention of the ADAV and asked me to explain ever aspect of it. I did, mentioning that it was currently unfinished. They were really excited to hear about it, they wanted me to let them know when I finished it. “Heroes,” Chiron interrupted. “You have done a great thing today. Do not discount what you have done. Caligula may not have been defeated today, but you stopped his plan this time. We cannot ask for more than that at this moment from what you have told us.” With that, he rolled out of the room, leaving the six of us alone to think about the events of the day. “Centurion,” Jason said to me, “you have done well today. Be vigilant. Your enemy is still out there.” With that, he got up and left the room, Piper followed him. “Hey man, you got this. We finished up with the plating on the Argo II, so work on that project and get ready for your big bad. Hopefully, we can get your memory back soon ya?” Leo said as he left the room. I sighed. My memory. That was the important thing. Something that Caligula had taken. Something that I needed to get back. Alex rested her hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry about it Gearhead.” She said. “Were with you.” With that, she left for her cabin to get some sleep. Steve followed her out. I heard a noise and looked up. Jackie and Rachel had just come down the stairs. Rachel paled when she saw me and hurried out, saying something about having to get back to school. Jackie watched her go and then walked over to me. “You cause a lot of problems Roman,” she told me. As if I didn’t know that already. “But you kept your word, despite what Caligula offered, despite the danger. I may have misjudged you.” She smiled at me. “Don’t worry, with the Gods on our side, we shall prevail.” She said it with such conviction I could tell that she believed that. I could almost believe it too, but considering that the Gods could not directly interfere in mortal matters, and since Caligula for all his power was still mortal, this was still our problem. Still, with a friends like the ones I had, and a family like ours is, the future seemed, well, brighter. Sappy as that sounds. Index Category:To Save A Giant Category:Chapter Page